What we need
by DiamondLiaisons
Summary: Mrs Coulter/Lord Asriel: about how they met and also the relationship through the trilogy. Spoilers mainly Amber Spy Glass and Northern Lights. ONESHOT


She swept into the large room with her monkey daemon in her arms. She wore a white dress that circled around her ankles and was low in the back and straight across at the front. Her blonde hair, its soft large curls decorating her fair porcelain face. Her name was Marisa Coulter, it's a name that later will make people shiver in terror. Her cold exterior is softened by her delicate features and a sweet voice that is almost like magic, oh how people could become so captivated. Tonight her husband Edward Coulter escorted her to the Royal Arctic Institute, what followed them was whispers of either jealousy or awe. "Marisa, Edward glad you could make it," smiled Lord James from the Magisterium. "We wouldn't miss it, the North is _ever_ so interesting," Mrs Coulter said. From over Lord James shoulder Mrs Coulter spotted someone she hadn't seen before. He was tall, handsome and his face was strong and relieved nothing except that he was a proud man. "Excuse me Lord James but who is that man over there?" Mrs Coulter asked. "That's Lord Asriel Belacqua, he recently came back from the North, he's an explorer," Lord James answered. "Would you be so kind and introduce us?" Mrs Coulter asked. It wasn't a request. It was a demand. Mrs Coulter followed Lord James to the mysterious man. "Lord James, good to see you," Lord Asriel said pumping Lord James hand, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "You too, nice time in the North?" Lord James asked. Mrs Coulter coughed slightly and Lord Asriel continued "Hardly, and who may this young lady be?" "Mrs Coulter, she's Edward's wife," Lord James said suddenly remembering his reason for being there. "Mrs Coulter I must say you look beautiful tonight," Lord Asriel said his mouth forming into a smile. "Please Lord Asriel, call me Marisa," she asked and gave Lord James a _you can leave now _stare. "Marisa it is, and I am Asriel," Lord Asriel said. "Would you care to show me around?" Mrs Coulter asked. "Sure," he said and took her by her elbow.

"What do you do in the North?" Mrs Coulter asked whilst they wandered the corridors of the Institute. "Research on elementary particles, metaphysics, conducting experiments, stuff like that. What do you do?" Lord Asriel asked. "I stand there and look pretty," Mrs Coulter said rolling her eyes. "You could do anything you wanted, you seem clever," Lord Asriel said. "I am clever, but freedom is limited being with Edward," Mrs Coulter said looking at the vast amount of paintings that decorated the walls. "I want to meet an armoured bear," Mrs Coulter said nodding towards a painting of a savage looking ice bear. "I've meet one, vicious beings," Lord Asriel said. "We should be heading back now. Your husband will be starting his speech," Lord Asriel said. "I don't mind being late, they are very boring anyway," Mrs Coulter said and she leaned against Lord Asriel. Her golden monkey daemon was walking next to his daemon, Stelmaria and he watched as he saw the glances being passed between the two daemons. "Its hot in here is there anywhere outside we can go?" Mrs Coulter asked, her cheeks were slightly flushed. "Its snowing outside where's your coat?" He asked her. "It's back in the hall, I don't mind the cold though," Mrs Coulter said her eyes looking into Lord Asriel's own, unnerving him somehow. He opened the door for her, it wasn't windy just cold still air. They walked outside and sat on the steps that were around the corner. She shivered in the cold as her back was bare. He wrapped his coat around her and she looked up at him again smiling. He had a strong jaw, and those eyes of his, sometimes she thought she might be scared of him and then he saw her. He could see from a distance how she manipulated others, how she lied sweet nothings to her husband. He wouldn't let her manipulate him or lie to him. "Never lie to me Marisa," Lord Asriel said. Mrs Coulter looked away slightly embarrassed that he knew of her lying ways. He cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her. Mrs Coulter pulled away shocked and attempted to slap him across the face but he caught her wrist. She then tried to get up but he wouldn't let go and instead she fell on his lap, her face only inches from his.

"Asriel let me go, now!" Mrs Coulter said in a very serious tone. "No this is too fun," Lord Asriel said smirking. Then a look of fear passed Mrs Coulter's face. He raised an eyebrow and pushed her off gently so she was sitting next to him again. She realized that he was only joking and he wasn't going to hurt her. "I'm sorry I kissed you, I couldn't help myself," Lord Asriel said trying to resist the urge to kiss her again. She was so sexy when she was fired up and angry. "Well it was very nice," Mrs Coulter said biting her bottom lip. "Can I kiss you again?" He asked this time. Mrs Coulter looked at him and decided not to think of the consequences of being caught because then she'd chicken out and she really wanted to kiss him. She unexpectedly stood up and sat on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. He pulled her into him pushing her lower back and delved his tongue into her mouth. She slipped his coat off as the heat between the two was enough to keep her warm. Mrs Coulter then pulled back and he stared at her with those intense eyes. Proud, passionate, ambitious. Just like her. _I have a husband. _Mrs Coulter came to her senses and got up. This time he didn't stop her but only followed her back inside.

They walked to the auditorium without any exchange of words. Mrs Coulter sat down in the front row and Lord Asriel sat beside her. "You're right he is boring," Lord Asriel said nodding towards Edward Coulter who was saying "The ice bears people! The ice bears!" He seemed to have the rest of his audience captivated but maybe they were just being polite because he was rich and powerful. Edward Coulter stepped down and everyone got up to dance. "Marisa darling," Edward said pulling Marisa off her seat and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Lord Asriel, nice to see you again," Edward said beaming. "You know each other?" Mrs Coulter said in disbelief. "We've met a few times," Lord Asriel said offhandedly. "I'll let you two go," Lord Asriel said giving Mrs Coulter a strange look.

She rested her head on Edwards shoulder while they slow danced. She kept looking at Lord Asriel who was standing in the corner talking with some other people. He glanced at her a few times but eventually took to ignoring her. A silent tear slid down her cheek. She felt stiff in Edward's arms. She had only just meet Lord Asriel but there was something there. She didn't know what it was. Love? No she didn't even know what love felt like, except for the love between her and her daemon.

When Mrs Coulter got home she sat in front of the mirror studying herself. Really she was studying her feelings. _It's so deadly my dear, the power of wanting you here… _She remembered his kiss. How safe she felt in his arms. His touch made her feel like she could what she pleased. _And this was the first thing he taught her, "I do as I please, I don't let anyone else tell me what to do." _She wanted him, it was her desperate desire. And even though this love was forbidden, yes oh how the Magisterium would condemn her love with Asriel. Mrs Coulter was falling in love with him.

Mrs and Mr Coulter got up early this morning as it was Sunday. They were both devoted to the Church. Mrs Coulter threw back her furs onto the back of her seat as they sat down. Her daemon climbed up onto her lap and nudged her and she raised her head and almost laughed when Lord Asriel took the seat next to her. "Are you here to repent your sins?" she asked smiling wickedly. "No, are you?" he asked smiling back at her. "I didn't think you were a church goer?" Mrs Coulter said looking at Lord Asriel with curiosity. "I'm not, I just figured you'd be here, I despise the Church," Lord Asriel said chuckling to himself. "You shouldn't say that, the Authority might hear," Mrs Coulter said disapprovingly. "Ah and where is he Marisa? I don't see him anywhere? No because he's up in his cloud wishing he had power over everyone because he simply doesn't, or I wouldn't be here," Lord Asriel said. Mrs Coulter lost the ability to argue with him.

After the service finished they all got up to eat. "What have you been thinking about Marisa?" Lord Asriel asked. "What I think is private," Mrs Coulter said. "Come here," Lord Asriel said and pulled her through the crowd, out the back door. Outside was beautiful. The back gardens of the church were huge and consisted of only the most beautiful of flowers decorated with snow. It was almost magical how the sun shone down on the path in front of them. Lord Asriel took her hand and they walked to a near by bench. He picked out a pale pink rose and said "Can I tell you something honestly?" "Yes," Mrs Coulter said holding his hand. "This rose, is like you. So beautiful but it has thorns. You can hurt people Marisa, you manipulate them, you lie to them, you twist them around your finger so they will do your every bidding, but I'm different. Never lie to me Marisa," Lord Asriel said to her. _Never lie to me_. He grabbed her hip, letting the rose fall and pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her along her collarbone and she whispered "I want you Asriel." Her monkey daemon was digging his claws in Stelmaria's thick fur as they growled at each other. Mrs Coulter let her furs hang at her elbows and snow from a leaf above fell onto her bare shoulder sliding along her collarbone and down her chest. She yelped as it froze her skin. He traced a finger of the over the of the top of her breasts but she collected his hands and pushed them back to him. "People are going to be coming out soon to eat their morning tea lets head back," Mrs Coulter said. The golden monkey hopped into Mrs Coulter's arms gazing fondly at Stelmaria. "I will see you again," Lord Asriel said his eyes always trying to calculate how she would respond. "Yes," Mrs Coulter said smiling. He watched her walk back to the church, her stride was quick and powerful. A quick turn of her head to see if he was watching her and she was gone.

Looking into his eyes, she saw they were void of all emotion. _Do you feel Asriel? Is your mind more than numbers and scientific calculations?_ She collapsed on his chest eventually, exhaustion taking its toll on her body. His calculating and scientific mind rubbed off on her and she thought _what would be the effects of a manganese and titanium blade on the connection between daemon and human?_ Had it entered her mind by chance. 10 years later and she would retrieve that piece of information from the depths of her mind, and then Asriel's experiment would rip a hole in the sky, creating a bridge to another world… But for now Mrs Coulter would sleep not knowing anything of her future. And the child, yes there would be a child, conceived in sin and born in shame, a daughter who would be the second Eve.

_Marisa…_The name sounded toxic but beautiful. A name he whispered into her ear as he kissed up her neck. There was a particular sting to it that he couldn't put his finger on. Their eyes meet for a moment before she shut them again, her mouth parting slightly as a moan slipped her lips. His love affair with the devil herself.

_You are the Angel of Death, upon the Authority, but she is the devil and together you ruined a whole bloody lot but in the end you will fix it, you'll pay with your lives._

There was a shot and a gasp, the door was thrown open, Mrs Coulter emerging said "I was afraid I'd lose you," and they were locked in a passionate embrace. Lord Asriel smoothed down her hair and replied "I know but he was never supposed to be with you." The adulteress and a murderer.

_The world is not enough Asriel, and if you can't offer me more I'm sorry…_

_And when he could offer her the universe she rejected him once again. _

7 years later and Mrs Coulter who had kept her late husband's name bumped into Lord Asriel at a party. They exchanged brief glances, Mrs Coulter growing increasingly uncomfortable with the proximity they were in. _She felt every fibre in her body call out to him… How did that man stir up such emotions?_ Not taking another look his way, Mrs Coulter walked out of the room unable to handle her own thoughts. Lord Asriel followed her, unsure of what he was doing. Did he want to yell at her? Shout at her for being such a selfish bitch? A part of him wanted to backhand her across the face but he was too polite for that. _A part of him wanted to kiss her soft lips and… What was he thinking?_ She turned around, hugging the golden monkey to her chest. "Asriel…" she said softly. _She could no longer bear the sexual tension between them. _Mrs Coulter walked towards him until she was standing a mere couple of inches from him. _Lord Asriel smiled he would get his revenge... _"Asriel please," Mrs Coulter pleaded, trying to wrench his fingers from her wrist. _You caused me so much pain. _"Marisa, no, you always walk away," he said roughly. She stared into his dark orbs, and then looked away. He pushed her into a wall, his hands tight around her wrists. Behind her resistance he could see mad desire and passion. _This is what we need. _"Asriel, no," she said sternly. He considered letting her go but then decided that he had to have her once and for all. He ripped her blouse off and she protested "Wait! What!?" but then her voice was lost in kisses. She pulled him closer to her, undoing his trousers. Her sharp gasps echoed in his ear and he pushed harder against her. _After all these years. _She pushed the thoughts of consequence out of her mind. _I can do what I want_. Adrenaline coursing through her veins, her body begged for more. But so did her mind, she needed to hear he loved her. They collapsed on the floor, her fingers entwined with his.

_Cold as ice, but she was always warm against his skin._

_Her words cut deeper than any wound, scarring his heart all though he'd never admit it._

_She was impossible to read, only him, he had the key to her mind._

_But she had the key to his, he wondered if it was worth it._

A dirty faced girl with locks of dark blonde curls. Her piercing blue eyes reminded him of Marisa, who'd become the wicked agent of the church and inventor of intercision. "I just saved your life," Lyra said pulling a face at her uncle Asriel. She would find out the truth eventually. Mrs Coulter sees her daughter for the first time in 11 years. She wasn't sure why she was here. Was it just to spite Asriel? As they both sat down to eat, the Master looked at them both with a disturbed look. As if the resemblance he saw haunted him. "I need an assistant in the North," Mrs Coulter said to Lyra.

_I'm sorry I couldn't show you love Lyra, I didn't know how. _

"You know what we have to do?" Mrs Coulter said. "Yes, I know," he sighed stroking her face. She lay on top of him, unmoving letting him play with her hair. She felt his breathe tickle her ear as he whispered "I love you Marisa." The words sent shock waves down her body and she tilted her head up, his eyes were full of emotion. "I love you too," she replied and caught his mouth with hers.

She embraced him tightly as they fell deeper into the abyss, and they declared their love for one another. Realizing the mistakes they made, wishing they'd done what they should of done. This bottomless chasm they would fall for eternity, but at least they would be together, which is what it should be. She could see him in her mind's eye, but it was as clear as day. Their bodies were gone and all that was left was conscious.

- Asriel?

- Yes my love?

- Will it be like this forever?

- Yes, but now we are free to create whatever we please.

- You know, I've always wanted to go to South America…Lets get married while we are there

- I would very much like that.

_A kiss that would last for an eternity_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Authors note: Ahem Yes I know that the part where Asriel shoots Edward doesn't stick to canon. I just had to have Marisa there as well even though technically she wasn't it was just Ma Costa._


End file.
